1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to intake manifolds used for engines, in particular, internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known intake manifold is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-69755. The intake manifold disclosed in this publication is configured to distribute gas, such as blow-by gas to be refluxed to an engine, into a plurality of branch passages via a surge tank.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-76503 teaches a technique of defining a surge tank chamber by a plurality of separate resin pieces that are welded together to form an intake manifold.
There is a need in the art for an improved intake manifold.